The Ties that Bind
by GalaMD
Summary: Él amaba el sacrificio del compromiso. Sp. Finale Temporada 4 Wilson/Amber


**Disclaimer:** Si me perteneciera una cuarta parte de esta OTP Housiana, les garantizo que, por cruel que sea en ocasiones, no hubiera tenido las agallas para regalarnos una de las finales de temporada más fascinantes, conmovedoras y angustiosas en años. Ergo…no son míos. Gracias a Shore….

Las lyrics que acompañan a cada encabezado corresponden a la canción "Passing Afternoon" de Iron and Wine, que imho, realza el liricismo de las escenas clave de la finale.

**Spoilers**: incluyendo House's Head/Wilson's Heart.

**Pairing:** Wilson/Amber

**Rating:** K

**Género**: Drama. Romance.

**Summary: **_Él amaba el sacrificio del compromiso. _

Para Regi, por todo lo que nos une, a pesar de las distancias físicas y las ausencias inevitables. Porque pases un cumpleaños feliz y por todo lo alto!!

* * *

**The Ties That Bind **

**(5 veces que Wilson _casi_ cayó en la tentación de pedirlo)**

**La Primera****. **_There are times that walk from you like some passing afternoon…_

Fue una broma, un mal chiste. El gag espontáneo que no pasó primero por el filtro de su conciencia y cayó, descuidado, de sus labios siguiendo a la autocrítica despreciativa habitual pero a la que ella no acababa de acostumbrarse.

Prefirió hacer una caricatura de su existencia con aquella proposición sin meditar que negar la evidencia que suponía la colección de alianzas secretamente camufladas en el cajón de sus corbatas.

Ella se apartó un mechón rubio de la frente para poder mirarle a los ojos directamente. Con una fijeza que sólo podía rivalizar con el cerúleo electrizante de House, que congelaba en su sitio a niños, mujeres, hombres hechos y derechos y amigos con la misma facilidad. Sin el ceño fruncido, sin prejuzgarle, inculparle o parecer decepcionada… pero diseccionando la verdad bajo su risa nerviosa.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberle ofrecido una de ellas con la socarrona ligereza que le caracterizaba.

− Por mí no tendrás una más de éstas escondida en el cajón… No lo necesito. No lo necesitamos.

Regresó a la cama tras colgar con delicadeza la corbata del mango de la percha que cargaba con el traje que se pondría a la mañana siguiente.

Tres meses, dieciséis días y dos horas viéndose a hurtadillas, como dos adolescentes hormonales escondiéndose de papá House y el resto de niños del patio de recreo.

Demasiado excitante para hacer caso de la voz de Frank Sinatra que le susurraba en su cabeza que podría – ¡no! - tenía que ser _Ella_. Por fin.

**La ****Segunda. **_But she'll mend his tattered clothes and they'll kiss as if they know…_

Habían probado todos y cada uno de los colchones en aquella tienda, pero su fijación todo el tiempo había estado al otro lado. Al entrar, había visto en un rincón del establecimiento la cama de agua y el rostro se le había iluminado (estaba convencido de ello por la sonrisilla sabedora que le dedicó el dependiente), aunque lo había sabido disimular bien ante Amber.

Luego, creyendo que cumplía con el deber de novio ideal, había cometido el error fatal de comprar el colchón que le había gustado a ella y, una vez más, Amber le había descuadrado con su speech sobre "aprender a cuidarse a sí mismo", como si fuera un crío de parvulario.

Aquel había sido un consejo de amiga, no de una simple amante, que probablemente (según pasadas experiencias) le hubiera disuadido del todo y habría valorado más el descanso de sus lumbares en un colchón ergonómico e hipoalergénico.

O igual es que no pensaba quedarse tanto como para disfrutar plenamente de él…bueno, del colchón…y no quería cargar con la responsabilidad de haberle forzado a una compra en la que apenas dormiría unas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, en su descanso del almuerzo, un impulso irrefrenable, el empujón que la aprobación de ella le había dado, le llevó de nuevo a la tienda para devolver el duro y convencional colchón doble. Y sonriendo mientras marcaba su código secreto en el datáfono, se dio el lujo de comprar aquel capricho hidrostático sobre el que se bamboleaban ahora al mínimo movimiento. No quería ni imaginar lo que habría sucedido si se hubieran encontrado con…ánimos suficientes de celebración como para estrenarlo _de verdad_.

Su dicha se había transfigurado en el berrinche de un niño consentido. Porque ella habría tenido razón al intuir sus motivaciones al no comprarse de primeras la cama de agua… pero ese fiasco era prueba irrefutable de que necesitaba tomar las decisiones basándose en el mejor sentido común de quien compartía su vida, con el bonus extra de que así la complacía. Y la felicidad de ella se convertía en la suya, como si se tratara de una enfermedad infecciosa de la que necesitara contagiarse constantemente. O al menos, reflexionaba, así había sido hasta Amber…

Se levantó, incapaz de hacer más esfuerzos por conciliar el sueño sobre aquel flan ondulante (no había más rebaños que contar ni importándolos desde Australia), y fue a acampar en el salón.

Quizás debían comprar un tatami. Mucho más práctico…y feng-shui. Daría buenas vibraciones a lo que volvía a convertirse en un hogar familiar, y no en un frío piso de soltero.

Al rato, Amber apareció dispuesta a rescatarle del suelo. Declaró su rendición respecto al colchón de agua y ella se agachó, acurrucándose junto a él, abrazándole bajo la manta que había traído consigo. Le confesó que estaba orgullosa de él porque hubiera decidido lo que quería por una vez, aunque los dos amanecieran con la columna vertebral hecha un signo de interrogación…

Rieron.

Entonces lo supo y su lengua casi volvió a traicionarle: quizás… el canapé de matrimonio había sido siempre, en el fondo, su primera opción.

**¿LaTercera?**_Naked arms, her secrets still like songs I'd never learned…_

Se presentó en el hospital donde Ella había empezado a trabajar una tarde en que les habían soltado en libertad antes de la hora prevista al término de una reunión interdepartamental. Se había abrochado el cinturón y la bombilla de la buena intención le había iluminado en la genial idea de recogerla y ahorrarle el viaje en autobús, ya que tenía su coche en el taller, pasando una revisión rutinaria. Su móvil no había dado señal o estaba fuera de cobertura. Preguntó en el mostrador de información dónde podía encontrarla, balanceándose nerviosamente sobre los talones mientras la localizaban por el busca, con la sensación de un novio primerizo que viene a buscar a su chica la noche del baile de Fin de Curso.

La enfermera le sonrió amable y le comentó que, de los intervencionistas, la doctora Volakis era siempre la última en abandonar su puesto de trabajo, por finiquitar trabajo pendiente para no llevárselo con ella a casa o adelantar papeleo del día siguiente. Aunque no solía tardar más de diez minutos en bajar.

Wilson pensaba que sería una sorpresa agradable llevarla a algún sitio pijo y bonito a cenar para variar de los precocinados o la pasta de sobres. Sin ningún motivo especial.

O quizás sí lo hubiera. El peso de una cajita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta no era nada en comparación con el nudo en la lengua.

Cuando esa noche Amber abrió la puerta con sus relucientes llaves nuevas entre besos ansiosos, apenas deteniéndose para dejarle tomar resuello y atinar con la cerradura de la puerta, le dio las _gracias_ contra sus labios. Con su lengua. Con la caricia de sus dedos enredándose en el cabello castaño alborotado.

Pero fue un gracias contenido. Un gracias que venía a decir que no podría aceptar más que eso de él si venía en una caja en miniatura.

**La Cuarta****. **_Summer warmed the open window of her honeymoon…_

Se había convertido en un ritual, hacer este tipo de cosas en casa en los días en que Amber disponía de la custodia de Wilson. Aprovechando que era sábado y ninguno de los dos tenía turno, habían abierto las ventanas del piso de par en par y desconectado todos los teléfonos (eso fue cosa de ella, para evitar llamadas indeseadas. De cierta innombrable persona, para ser precisos). ¿La misión? Pintar la habitación que sería el dormitorio definitivo de ambos. El paso último que habían creído oportuno para formalizar su relación. Y el símbolo al final de la tarde sería un _amarillo vara de oro oscuro_. Ella opinaba que algo raro habían hecho calculando las cantidades porque aquello no se parecía en nada al tono del muestrario sino que tiraba más a color mostaza. Para él el tono era ambarino y perfecto. No lo dijo en voz alta y siguió aplicando la segunda mano con el rodillo mientras la observaba de reojo.

Se había puesto un pañuelo viejo en la cabeza para sujetar la melena y vestía su suéter gris de McGill, tres tallas mayor que la suya. Sospechaba que buscaba bañarse en la odiada pintura "mostaza" para luego tener una excusa por la que tirarlo directamente a la basura. Pero lo cierto es que era tan meticulosa y cuidadosa que lo único que había logrado era que la pintura le salpicara al verterla en cubo para hacer la mezcla y ahora lucía un bonito lunar de color en el centro de la mejilla. Resultaba entrañablemente cómica, con la mancha, el disfraz de rapera y toda su expresión arrugada: los labios, en un mohín de fastidio por el error cometido con la paleta de color; el entrecejo, en concentración, mientras se peleaba con el viejo transistor que creía destripado por las manos desinquietas de House, mientras intentaba captar la señal de cualquier emisora de música para amenizarles el trabajo.

Y a pesar de todo…nunca la había visto más natural, relajada y bella que en aquel momento.

Se sintió afortunado.

El destino decidió aderezar la escena con picaresca y por el destartalado altavoz la estática comenzó a sonar con una reivindicativa voz femenina.

_Do you love me?  
You're an anomaly  
Or maybe you are just  
Unbelievably ordinary_

_Why would I subject myself to this kind of disaster?  
A respectable ball and chain is all you're really after_

_I'm tumbling inside this reeling feeling coming over me  
Will you ever decide? So unrevealing ...  
Will you marry me?  
I'm tumbling inside, I'm happiest when you are next to me  
But I'm still on the outside ...  
__Am I obsessed or  
Will you marry me?_

James Wilson formulaba la pregunta en su cabeza al ritmo de la música y reprimía la tentación hasta de tararear, no fuera que se le soltara la lengua, pasando la brocha una y otra vez por el mismo rincón repintado.

Pero Amber le conocía. Vaya si le conocía. Tanto, que rodó los ojos y le hizo agachar la cabeza, azorado. A veces le daba la impresión de que le leía directamente el pensamiento, aunque toda lógica le aseguraba que aquello era absurdo. Después de todo, no llevaban ni seis meses juntos y él a veces ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo.

Y la telepatía era ciencia ficción, por muy conectadas que estuvieran dos personas.

Cuando alzó la mirada para empapar el rodillo reseco en el cubo, se dio cuenta de que en verdad sonreía. Sacudía la cabeza tachándole de incorregible.

Tarareando el estribillo (al parecer no se sabía la letra tan bien como él; ¿quizás no era de su quinta?), Amber le quitó el rodillo, aparcándolo contra la pared. Le tomó de la mano y la sostuvo mientras giraba en una pirueta coqueta antes de rodear con los brazos su cintura y apoyar la mejilla manchada directamente sobre su corazón.

**La ****Quinta. **_And she's chosen where to be, though she's lost her wedding ring…_

Sus padres se divorciaron siendo una adolescente. Como ya era crecidita, e hija única, la custodia compartida no supuso ningún problema. El juez y sus padres hasta tuvieron la consideración de consultarle sus horarios y disponibilidad para reorganizar su vida, así que hasta la mayoría de edad pasó unos años rebotando como una pelota de pingpong entre Boston y Seattle.

En dos esquinas del país la mimaron, la consintieron lo que ambos progenitores creyeron que era más de la cuenta, pero nada era bastante para compensar las repercusiones de una ruptura que, en realidad, había puesto fin a una infancia entre algodones atravesados por tensiones y discusiones continuas, agobiada por el ambiente de fingida normalidad. Regalos exclusivos y caros, las mejores enciclopedias médicas, un fonendoscopio cuando ni siquiera había terminado el instituto…

Detalles, que suavizaban la realidad angustiosa que era la historia de su vida.

Su padre cultivó su extremo sentimiento de insuficiencia con la presión de su mirada decepcionada ante boletines cargados de ochos y nueves, incluso mientras se daba de codazos entre sus compañeros por orlarse primera de su promoción a lo largo de la carrera. Ni siquiera le hizo falta psicoterapia para darse cuenta de lo profundas que eran las raíces de su infelicidad. De la insatisfacción que le proporcionaban los objetivos meramente materiales y profesionales que se había propuesto, especialmente cuando en la mayoría de ocasiones se le escapaban de entre los dedos.

No hacía falta ser muy perceptivo para ello.

Pero había sobrevivido en un mundo de lobos, sin amigos ni amores, y por lo demás, era una mujer independiente, autosuficiente, una profesional preparada aunque House se hubiera obstinado en desprestigiarla como "zorra implacable" hasta el final.

Una noche en la cama, sentada con las piernas cruzadas al modo de los indios frente a su portátil mientras buscaba artículos de investigación para una presentación que debía exponer en sesión clínica, con Wilson bostezando sobre informes de sus pacientes al lado… admitió que aborrecía el matrimonio. Las ataduras que representaba.

Le salió del alma (porque Amber Volakis la tenía, aunque muchos hubieran apostado los ahorros de su vida a que era la patraña más cómica jamás afirmada y que dentro de la víscera que supuestamente debía ser su corazón sólo había cabida para la negrura del vacío). No supo por qué la reserva y el autocontrol habían decidido aquel exacto momento para esfumarse, llevándose con ellos el sueño de los ojos del hombre con quien convivía.

James frunció el ceño, extrañado, pero no abrió la boca, esperando que ella reorganizara sus pensamientos y aclarara qué había querido decir.

Era un romántico. Un iluso. Un enamorado del amor, de la pasión de amar. Él amaba el sacrificio del compromiso como un masoquista amparado en la tradición, la cortesía, la convención y la galantería. Creía genuinamente en que había alguna verdad en la formalidad, que por estar institucionalizado era necesario suscribir el contrato, que lo de amar, honrar, respetar, cuidar y proteger era una obligación que acatar como un privilegio…no hasta que la muerte los separara pero sí hasta que dejara de ser necesitado.

Pero esta vez, su febril antojo con ella pasaría en cuanto fuera capaz de cuidar de sí mismo.

Cuando fuera capaz de decirle que no a House.

De colgar la bata antes de salir del despacho…y no arrastrar los problemas de sus pacientes dentro del maletín, como lo seguía haciendo.

Habría ganado la autonomía emocional y de voluntad que necesitaba en su vida.

Entonces, la dejaría. Sin más. Por otra más necesitada… porque habría comprendido que habría cumplido su parte en el retorcido juego de necesidad que les unía. Él dejaría de necesitar gente necesitada y ella habría cumplido con su objetivo de hacerle ver que, hasta ese momento, era el hombre más necesitado de todos.

Los dossieres cayeron bruscamente al suelo, esparciendo informes sobre la moqueta y debajo de la cama.

Él ni se molestó en agacharse a poner en orden el desastre. Su preocupación era otra. Tomó su rostro entre las manos, sonrosado por la retahíla interrumpida y la miró a los ojos por encima de las gafas (llorosos, obstinados en no derramar lágrimas, ni siquiera por el estrés del momento). La besó en la frente, en la nariz, en los labios. La apretó contra el pecho, apoyando el mentón sobre el cabello rubio apenas ya sujeto en una coleta.

A punto estuvo de fracasar. De tratar de retenerla, de hacerla suya, creyendo que así desmontaba aquella escandalosa y compleja teoría que probablemente hacía a Freud aplaudir en su tumba. Si hubiera extraído la pequeña cajita de joyero azul, con fondo almohadillado, que llevaba varias semanas en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

El abrazo desesperado y las uñas hincándose en su espalda a través de la camiseta de algodón que usaba para dormir le distrajo lo suficiente. Y, graciasaYahvé, el terrible momento de debilidad pasó, apaciguando la tentación.

**La ****Última…suspendida eternamente.**

Había conseguido no pronunciar la pregunta funesta. Había llegado hasta el final sin hacerlo.

Tampoco entonces lo pidió. No hizo falta. Porque había comprendido.

Ella nunca lo había necesitado.

Él sólo la había necesitado a Ella.

No obstante… su último suspiro, agridulce contra su cuello, le sonó a "sí".

Quizás fue un "shhh", áspero contra el paladar, lo único que verbalizaron los labios resecos que tanto pedía a Dios que le dejara seguir amando.

Apretándola contra sí, en su lecho de muerte, se sintió viudo con una certeza tan sobrecogedora…como fríos y lacios los brazos que le rodeaban.

_And she chose a yard to burn but the ground remembers her…_


End file.
